phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Monogram
Major Francis Monogram or, as he likes to be known, simply Major Monogram (due to the fact that people often tease him about his first name) is Agent P's commanding officer, and gives him his mission in each day. Helping him transmit his daily messages and do general things around the Agency is his intern, Carl. Early Life When Francis Monogram was five years old, he wanted a pony for Christmas. He was, however, not given this wish. This causes Major Monogram to have a grudge against Santa Claus, which he carries all through his life. ("I, Brobot") At a young age, he was forced to attend a place known only as "The Academy", which he later recalls as a painful memory. He recalls a conversation on the matter in which he told his supposed "daddy" that he did not want to go, but was sternly informed by that person that he was not Francis' father and the matter was settled. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") Then, as an adult, he became Major and started the O.W.C.A. Present Life Major Monogram currently holds the title Major and is head of his branch of the O.W.C.A., a secret, all-animal organization that fights crime and evil. He transmits messages to Perry the Platypus (and more than likely other agents as well) as Carl, his scrawny, redheaded intern, films it. An interesting quirk he has is that he almost never wears pants as he briefs Perry the Platypus, though he does when he is on the field or in public ("I Scream, You Scream"), ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). This appears to be because of the importance of professionalism and general avoidance of potentially embarassing situations. When he transmits messages to Agent P, he is wearing a wig. He is bald ("Unfair Science Fair" and "Perry Lays an Egg"). His mustache is also fake; he was seen trying out different fake mustache styles ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). He also has a unibrow, which has resulted in Heinz Doofenshmirtz nicknaming him "Major Monobrow" ("Spa Day", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You"). Recently, his old age has been getting to him. A great example can be the simple fact of his back going out, causing him to be unable to brief Agent P for the day. His intern, Carl, had to do it for him ("The Flying Fishmonger"). Major Monogram has mentioned having gold teeth and a copper spleen, 35% metal ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Future (Alternate Reality) Sometime in the future before 2029, Major Monogram signed an oath with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He looks very old, with a long white beard. His unibrow is still gray, and still has his mustache. He still has his job, but Agent P has been failing his missions ever since the beginning of summer, when he got hit by a giant piece of tin-foil, resulting in him having to stay in a whole body binding for 18 months, which is when Doofenshmirtz got the " upper hand," which resulted him taking over the tri-state area. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Relationships Carl the Intern Perry the Platypus Monogram seems to think a lot of Perry. He is very formal with him and has always called him Agent P when others call him Perry. However, sometimes he calls him Perry ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). He thinks of Agent P as the Agency's best agent. When Doofenshmirtz created clones of Agent P, he stated that Agent P was "nothing less but the best in his field". He also felt terrible, even cried slightly, when he was under the impression that Agent P had gone rogue ("Cheer Up Candace"). He sometimes believes he is too rough on Agent P, though perhaps only because Carl misled him to think so ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Monogram and Carl enjoy playing pranks on Perry. They once played a prank on him that involved Agent P dressing up as a magpie when going to his lair ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). Also, when Phineas and Ferb built a circus, Agent P showed up for his mission in a ridiculous circus outfit that Phineas had dressed him in. Major Monogram laughed at him and, when he tried to leave while he still had a shred of dignity left, tricked him into turning around so he could take a picture to send to Carl ("Jerk de Soleil"). Monogram and Carl also laughed at Perry while he slipped on his chair; recording it and playing it again and again and also in slow motion which made Perry angrier ("The Great Indoors"). Rest of the O.W.C.A. agents Not much is known about his relationship with them, as we only see him debriefing Perry the Platypus, and he has never been shown having a direct conversation with any of them (except for Agent W), but he once hinted that Agent T (Turkey) for Thanksgiving dinner. At one point, he wonders why all the agents are animals. They may have the same relationship as he and Perry. In one enterview Monogram revealed that he doesn't know why all the agents are animals but Carl yes, because he is the one that does the things of having new agents. He was known to have two non-animal agents Norm (fired) and Planty the Potted Plant (fate unknown). Heinz Doofenshmirtz Monogram and Doofenshmirtz participated in a radio interview to promote the release of the soundtrack and hosted a music clip show. Though fairly friendly most of the time, the two do poke fun at one another a lot, especially when Doofenshmirtz finds out Monogram's first name. ("2009 Radio Disney premiere", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") They do seem to know a lot about each other, as Dr Doofenshmirtz knows Monogram's phone number ("Hide and Seek"). Doofenshmirtz has even nicknamed Major Monogram "Monobrow" because of his uni-brow.("Spa Day") Monogram also makes an appearance in the first episode of the Phineas and Ferb Podcast on iTunes, appearing with Doofenshmirtz, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, speaking about what's coming up for the Christmas special. Mrs. Monogram Major Monogram is married and goes on date nights with his wife. His wife's name has not yet been identified ("Chez Platypus," "The Ballad of Badbeard"). However, during a briefing for a joint mission in London, Monogram flirted with Inspector Initials. ("Elementary My Dear Stacy") Gallery Background Information *He eats blood sausage ("Are You My Mummy?"). *He enjoys eating tacos ("Got Game?", "A Real Boy"). *He once took a trip to Las Vegas ("Don't Even Blink"). *He wears a wig ("Unfair Science Fair", "Perry Lays an Egg"). *He is shown frozen in "It's About Time!". It is never explained why he was frozen in that episode, but it is possible Dr. Doofenshmirtz had done it, because in that episode he made a "Freeze-inator ray". How he was un-frozen was not shown. * He once accidentally gave Phineas and Ferb a mission against Dr. Doofensmertz when he thought he was talking to Agent P ("Ready for the Bettys"). *He mentions having a slide-waxing guy ("Raging Bully", "Got Game?"). *He mentions having a cousin, who is married ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). * He is very slow at playing a Rock Band themed game ("That Sinking Feeling"). *His first name is Francis ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" is Major Monogram's largest role alongside Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *He has a collection of fake mustaches ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). *He called Agent P "Perry" only 3 times ("Toy to the World", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). *He is sometimes shown without his pants. ("Run Away Runway", "Ready for the Bettys"). *He has sent Carl on three missions ("Swiss Family Phineas", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Undercover Carl"). *He has, so far, sang in six songs: And the Animals Go, Doof 'N' Puss Theme Song, The Twelve Days of Christmas, Perry Saves Christmas, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, and My Whole World Is This Screen. *"Undercover Carl" is the first episode that Major Monogram fully interacts with Phineas and Ferb, as their meeting in "Ready for the Bettys" is very brief. The first episode in which Monogram interacts with Buford, "Baljeet and Jeremy is "Wizard of Odd". "Hail Doofania!", "What Do It Do?", "Canderemy" and "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" are the only episodes where Major Monogram does not interact with Perry. *He has an Agency Sauna, which must be used at least three times a month ("She's the Mayor"). *The only episodes he did not appear in were "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (which focused on Isabella, The Fireside Girls and Pinky instead of Phineas, Ferb and Perry), "Canderemy" and "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted". *He is 35% metal, including gold teeth and a copper spleen ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *He likes the Dr. Coconut song (Take Over with Ernie D. on Radio Disney). *Apparently, Monogram has a side to himself that wants to sing, which he tries to keep under wraps. ("Split Personality", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). * He had a perm in 1974 ("Misperceived Monotreme"). * He usually takes a shower at between 3.30pm to 4pm ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). * His phone number is 555-4054 ("Official OWCA Training Video #5: Unspeakable Powers"). * He has been married 12 years ("A Very Perry Christmas") * Monogarm must be around 55 years old, because in a flashback Phineas and Ferb had that took place when they got Perry Monogram had black hair so he might be in around early or mid fifty's unless of course he just had still had black hair when he became 55 or so ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). * He dated with Blanca Dishon when he was an exchange student in France ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (DVD)") Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Agents Category:The Agency Category:Males Category:Major Monogram Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Doof 'N' Puss Category:Seniors Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz